Code Geass: Rise of The Demon
by Toraemon
Summary: Lelouch Gamigin, simply another youth in this chaotic world where myth and beliefs are real. What does he desire to have? What does he wanted to be? What is needed to make him whole? The answer to those question is simple: to conquer the world.


**Disclaimer: Last time I check, Highschool DxD, Code Geass, and Senran Kagura are still owned by their respective owner. So, yeah I don't own anything. Nothing at all (T-T)**

**As usual please review, favorite or follow. Flames will be ignored, even if it's burns.**

**Please point out the mistake in grammar or any plot, since I'm not really confident that I will be flawless in both departments.**

**For those who are wondering, this story takes place at the same day when Raizer and his girls appear in the Occult Research Club Room. I skip the whole Asia arc because it happened the same way it did in canon.**

**Without further ado, this is my new story. Enjoy!**

**Life 0: The man named Lelouch.**

This darkness… Is this my consciousness?

…Yeah, I think so. My body is heavy and I feel a very painful headache.

How can I ended up in this state?

I remember going to school as usual… Until he appeared.

That yakitori bastard.

Yes I remember now. Raizer Phenex, that guy who claim to be Buchou's fiancé, he come to the occult research club and harass Buchou. I remember attacking him only to be knocked out by one of his girl.

But, that's not the reason for my current state. If I recall correctly, Asia healed me and we went home because Buchou wanted to meet someone. After that-

Ah! That's right... I was ambushed by an angel on the way home. I remembered that I managed to land a clean hit on her, and then... She shot me in the head, point blank.

So, I am dead?

Are you kidding me!? I was killed only two weeks ago, and now I'm dead again!? Shit!

I was reincarnated as a devil the last time, but devil can't be reincarnated again you know!? And I have only begun to make my dream to be a Harem King come true by doing devil's job you know!?

Hah... to think that I died without accomplishing anything. I failed to make even a single contract, failed to become a high-class devil, failed to be a harem king, failed to feel up Buchou's Oppai...

"Ise, have you come to?"

Ah, now that I think about it... With me dead, it means that Buchou lost her one and only [Pawn]. And she supposed to fight against that yakitori bastard in ten days. There's no way she could win with only four people.

"Ise, are you awake?"

B-because of me Buchou will get married to that womanizing bastard! Dammit! NO! Buchou's Oppai will be sullied by that bird! Shit! I'll haunt that guy if he dared lay a single finger on Buchou!

"Ara-ara, his body started trembling, Buchou. What should we do?"

Fuck! Revived! I need to be alive again! Bring a phoenix down! No! On second thought, I don't want to be revived by something that could be related to that guy!

"Akeno, call Asia quickly! She should be finished healing Yuuto by now!"

A necromancer then! Call a necromancer! Preferably a cute one! I don't care if I was resurrected as a zombie-devil! If I become a zombie, then I'll be undead! Unstoppable! Invincible!

"Master, that Sekiryuutei-chan's reaction is really funny."

"Hey! Wipe that smirk off your face! If my [Pawn] dies because of you-"

Hey, hey, why is my afterlife so noisy like this? And if I heard right, those voices sounds oddly like Buchou's...

"Issei-san! Are you alright!?"

Hah? Is that Asia? I felt like I heard her voice... Wait! Don't tell me that Asia got killed too!? No! My sweet Asia-chan! Why do you have to die!? You still have a lot ahead of you! Well, at least she and I will be able to accompany each other here...

"Quick Asia, heal him!"

"Y-yes!"

Ah, this warm and comfortable feeling. It's as if I was being healed by the [Twilight Healing]. I slowly opened my eyes.

Asia's face that was full of concern came into my view.

"Asia... so you will stay beside me, even in the afterlife?" I whispered as I hold her hand.

"Ah, I-Issei-san, Of course I will! I will accompany Issei-san anywhere!" She replied with teary eyes.

"I see... I'm happy then, "I feel so tired for some reason. I slowly closed my eyes again.

"No! Don't die Ise!"

Only to be woken up by a very comfortable sensation... Right in my face.

Ah... this soft bouncy texture! This warmth! This elasticity! This scent! This pleasure! This can only be...!

"BUCHOOOOU'S OOOPAII!"

I'm back from the dead! I'm being revived by those bountiful and graceful boobs! Truly magnificent! Phoenix down? Bah! Those stupid drops that came from a bird and only worth 120 Gil can never compare to the magnificence of breast!

"Ah, you are finally awake Ise." Buchou smiled to me.

"Yes! It's thanks to you Buchou! Truly! Thank you very much!" You can't experience that kind of thing every day! I'll gratefully save those precious moments deep into my mind.

"Issei-san! E-even I too-!" Asia whispered something with a low voice and tear in her eyes. Is there something bothering her?

Wait a minute, now that I took a little good look around, isn't this the Occult Research Clubroom?

Apparently, I was sprawled on the sofa. Buchou and Asia were kneeling down beside me, and Akeno-san was standing beside the tea set while smiling like usual. Hmm? Where is Kiba? Ah well, I don't feel that lost without him anyway.

"Now that Hyoudou-kun is awake, can we begin already, Rias?"

The one who called out was a female student wearing the Kuoh's standard female uniform. She has a black hair that was arranged in a bob cut. She wears glasses that fit quite well with her serious expression. Her purple eyes were staring down at me behind those lenses.

"Shitori-kaichou!"

Yes, this girl is Shitori Souna, the one who was placed third in the girl popularity ranking, alongside Buchou and Akeno-san. She is the current student council president of Kuoh Academy. I heard that the rest of the student council is consisted of beautiful girls from all grades! Though, I also heard that a guy got in a few days ago. I feel resentment to that lucky guy already.

"As expected, you know her already." Buchou nodded at me and gestured to Kaichou. "She goes by Shitori Souna here, but her real name is Sona Sitri. She is a heir to the Sitri family."

Nodding at Buchou's words, Kaichou walked towards me. With bat like wings spread widely on her back, she addressed me.

"My name is Sona Sitri, a devil. I am in charge of Kuoh Academy during daytime. As a fellow devil, I hope you act accordingly and don't cause any trouble for us."

I can only nod at her words. Back then during the accident with Asia, it seems that I had caused trouble for Buchou. Luckily, since it was the fallen angel who makes the first move, we got excused with only light reprimand.

"Other than that, I hope you can get along with me and my servants." She sends a little smile at me. "But to think that Rias could get her hand on a [Longinus] possessor, and a Sekiryuutei no less. She really has an amazing luck."

"Of course." Buchou nodded proudly. "Meeting Ise was the best thing that ever happened in my life, he is my strongest [Pawn] after all."

"B-Buchou!" I was really touched by her declaration! "The one who is lucky should be me! To serve Buchou is the biggest honor of all!"

Not to mention that because of her I could see beautiful girls every day! And one of them even life under the same roof as me! I'm really blessed!

"'Lucky'?' The biggest honor'? What a joke."

Eh? Who says that!? How dare them to say something like that!

When I look towards the voice, I was struck by surprise

There, across the room were a guy and… maids?

A real maid in flesh, they are maids with appearances straight from a manga! With real French maid uniform complete with headdress! While this isn't the first time for me to see a maid, considering I just saw Grayfia-san before heading home, but it's still shocking.

And unlike Grayfia-san's modest and elegant uniform, these maids uniform are way bolder! The skirts are very short! And the top was open, and I can clearly see the cleavage! Thanks for the generosity!

Well, only one of them could actually show her cleavage though, considering the other one's are pretty small bordering on being flat.

The flat chested one is a brown haired girl with a stern face. Her long hair that reached down to her hips was tied in a long twin tails. A red hairband could be noticed easily despite her maid headdress. The thing that make her seems weird is her eyes though. The left one is blue yet the right one is green.

"You are the current Sekiryuutei?" The flat chested maid looked at me and scoffed "What a waste of useful [Sacred Gear]. The only way I can see you being useful is by acting as a meat shield."

This maid is clearly the one who makes that previous scathing remark.

"What did you say!?"

"Oh? Not only weak, the puny dragon is deaf too."

Gkh! This bitch!

"Or is he just stupid? Well I guess that stupid face which could make a monkey proud is enough proof for his limited thought processing capabilities."

I know that my face looks stupid! You don't have to say it in my face! Mom and Dad have made this fact clear to me for years!

"Ryobi, that's enough." The guy who was sitting on the chair ordered sternly. "Don't make unnecessary problem."

The maid who has been insulting me, Ryobi, clicked her tongue and took a step back. She seemed displeased at the man's order, yet she obediently follows it. I guess the guy is pretty influential.

The guy turns towards me and give me a little apologetic nod.

"I'm sorry for her rudeness. Ryobi has always been too honest and she isn't one for consideration, but I assure you she doesn't mean anything bad."

I severely doubt that. She has been sending me death glares coupled with some insulting smirk for a while now. If not for you apologizing then I would have continue arguing.

I wasn't really paying attention to the guy before, since the maid took most of my attention, but now that I take a good look at him, I realized one obvious thing.

This guy is a pretty boy with a charm level higher than Kiba.

His face was clearly handsome. Coupled with his raven hair and violet eyes, the guy in front of me exudes an aura of confidence and royalty.

I nodded in return to him. The guy clearly pleased by my action, relaxed into his seat and looked towards Buchou.

"I am sorry Miss Gremory, but will you allow me to introduce me and my family to your pieces?"

Buchou make a displeased face at the guy

"I don't have any problem with that, but…" Buchou sighed and frowned "How many times have I told you to just call me 'Rias'"

"About tens of times if I remember correctly." The guy shrugged. "And I don't think being called with your family name is such a big problem."

"It makes me feel uncomfortable."

Uncomfortable? What's wrong with being called with your family name? Does Buchou have some problem with her family? Well, I can't really blame her since her family is the one who engaged him to Raizer.

"Then get used to it, since I don't plan to change my way of addressing you any sooner." The guy replied with a tone that shows finality. "Ryobi, bring Shirone and Miss Gremory's [Knight] here. I want to do this as quickly as possible."

"Yes, your highness." She answered obediently and exited the room, ignoring me who was glaring at her.

While Ryobi was searching for the other, I took a good look at the other maid.

Unlike her fellow maid, this girl's boobs are pretty big, rivaling Buchou's even. She has a golden blonde hair like Asia's except that her hair is short, not even going past her shoulder. Hmm? Her eyes are also weird just like Ryobi. The left one is green and the right one is blue. Are they related somehow?

Weird, why do I feel like I have seen her somewhere?

Noticing my gaze, she wave at me and smiled.

"Do you want to see my boobs?"

Pft! Wait, what!? What kind of girl says that kind of thing to people whom she meets for the first time!? I do appreciate the offer though!

The guy just sighed and messaged his temple. He looked towards the maid.

"Ryona, apologizing should be the first thing you do, shouldn't it?"

Eh? Apologizing? What for? Isn't this the first time we meet?

"But, but, Sekiryuutei-chan like boobs right?" She looked at me with expecting eyes.

I do! I love Oppai!

"That's why Ryona will apologize by showing her Boobs!" She crossed her arms under her breast, showing more cleavage as she does.

I love this girl already! Such wonderful words and action! Such a big heart! Such a big breast!

"Your idea is rejected." The guy said such cold words.

"Mu, fine then. Ryouna will settle by apologizing normally."

NO! Dammit! My chance! This is why I hate pretty guy! They don't have any consideration for us normal guys!

The maid turns towards me and bow slightly.

"I'm sorry for earlier Sekiryuutei-chan. I don't know that you will be knocked out with a single shot in the head."

"Ah, no it's okay." I replied instantly.

Hmm? Shot me in the head? Wait.

Blonde Hair, check

High-pitched voice, check

Boobs, check

Shit.

"You are that angel from before!" I point my finger at her.

"Eh, you realize that just now?" She tilted her head to the side with a confused expression.

How can I not realize this before!? Is it because I focused too much on her boobs!?

"Dammit! [Boosted Gear]!" My red gauntlet materializes instantly on my left hand. "I won't be defeated a second time!"

"Eh? Ryona has apologized already though." She place a finger on her lips seemingly deep in thought.

"Ah! Ryona understands!" She exclaimed. "Since apology won't suffice, Sekiryuutei-chan wants to punish Ryona with his fist! Yes! Yes! Ryona agreed fully on his decision!"

And then she turns around and thrust out her butt. Shit! I-I can see her panties.

"Hora, hora, don't be shy Sekiryuutei-chan! Let those feeling of violence burst up on Ryona body!"

Wait! I don't want anything like that! Let's just go back to the first offer of seeing your boobs!

Watching the whole exchange with a tired expression, the other just sighed.

"Ise, stand down. She is not an enemy." Buchou come beside me and lower my gauntlet.

"But, she attack me and Asia back then!"

"I know, but she is not our enemy." Buchou turn towards the Duo across the room. "Just look, do you think she will attack us?"

I look at the exchange between the maid and her master. Wait what the hell are they doing!?

"Ryona, sit." The guy ordered his maid

"Woof!" She obeyed instantly and sits like a dog. She looked at the guy with… anticipation?

"Bow."

"Woof!"

The guy glared at her and took his shoes off. He then used the maid as some make-shift cushion. Wait isn't this just some kind of Role-Play!? And that maid looks positively ecstatic!

"Who do you think you are? You stupid dog." He stared at the maid with eyes that remind me of Akeno-san in her S-mode. "Creating problems for me, is that your enjoyment?"

Ryona-san shook her head side to side, denying the statement vehemently.

"If so, then be silent until I say so. If not, then I'll ignore you for the rest of my life. "

"Kun~" She whined pitifully and stood up behind the guy. She looks pretty happy despite the harsh words though.

"Your way to deal with your servant is pretty unusual as always." Kaichou said with a sigh.

The guy just sighed in response.

"I don't want to hear that from someone who used to spank her servants, Sona."

"I-I did not!"

Kaichou denied the accusation with a stutter. I can see her face flushed in embarrassment. She looks pretty cute like that actually.

The guy sent another apologetic smile to me.

"I apologize for her weird personality. Ryona is a perfect example of… masochist, was it? Yes she is a complete masochist."

A masochist? That explains her behavior. Well, I never knew that someone like her actually exists. If it's about sadist then us the Occult Research Club has a perfect example of it though.

I glance at Akeno-san. She seemed to be eyeing both the guy and the maid with weird glint in her eyes. I think I'll just stay quiet for now. I don't want to become a target for Akeno-san hobby.

After waiting for another minute, Ryobi, the flat chested maid, enters the room along with Kiba and another maid.

Huh?

"Kiba what happened to you?"

Kiba who usually have a spotless appearance is currently in pretty disheveled state. I can clearly see the bruise on his face and arms. Even his uniform is torn at the sleeves. And if that isn't enough, how he keeps wincing in every move clearly shows that he is in pain.

He sends a bitter smile at me.

"I lost in a friendly spar." He answered

That's surprising.

Kiba might look pretty harmless because of his constant smiling face, but in reality he is pretty strong. Back when we were fighting the [Exiled Exorcist], Kiba took care of most of them alone and he only gets little to no injuries during the process.

"Who were you sparring against?"

If they could defeat Kiba, then they must be pretty strong. Anyone that could defeat him must be some kind of monster for sure.

Kiba just smiled bitterly and gestured towards the new maid.

She has a doll like face and a petit figure. Her hair which was almost white in color went pass her shoulder. Along with the headdress, a cat like hair clip is worn on the left side. Her golden eyes which weirdly remind me of cats look at me with boredom.

"She is the one I lost against."

Eh? K-Kiba lost against this small girl!? Seriously!? No, more like, what the hell is Kiba thinking fighting against an elementary schooler!?

The little maid glared at me.

"Master, I feel insulted by him somehow." She complained to the guy.

"Just bear with it then Shirone."

The girl just nodded and went to his side. Ryobi glared at me before following the girl and went to stood by the guy's side too.

"Well, I think we could begin the introduction now that everyone is here." He began.

"My name is Lelouch Gamigin, the head of the Gamigin family." He then gestured towards the maids. "These girls are the member of my peerages."

"Ryobi, a [Pawn]." Ryobi stared at me. "But please don't compare me with that stupid ape dragon over there"

That girl! She is picking a fight with me isn't she!?

I glared at her, but she ignored me by looking elsewhere. Dammit!

Asia who was standing beside me is trying to calm me down, though she also frowned at Ryobi.

"I'm Shirone." The little maid introduced herself. "The thing that I hate is perverts."

She is glaring at me! If looks could kill then I would be dead by now! And how could she know that I am a pervert!? And two out of the three has declared their hatred of me!

After Shirone-chan finished her introduction, we are expecting Ryona-san to introduce herself, but she just stands there without saying anything.

"Ryona, you are allowed to speak now."

Oh yeah, Lelouch-san do said that she will be ignored if she talks, but I thought it was just supposed to be a joke. So he will seriously go with his threats, huh?

"Puha! Finally! Hello Sekiryuutei-chan, Nun-chan, Ikemen-chan! I'm Ryona, also a [Pawn]!" She exclaimed "Please be nice to me and my sister, Ryobi-chan okay?"

So those two are related. Well, the both of them are thoroughly different in both appearances and attitude, though. And the differences in bust size are pretty big that it makes me almost pitied Ryobi.

Lelouch-san continues his introduction.

"I still have two other pieces, a [Rook] and a [Bishop], but they won't be joining us today."

He and his servants spread their devil wings and look at us. Though, Shirone-chan doesn't show her wings as the other do.

"Needless to say, all of us are devils. So I hope we can all get along"

"Eh? But she," I looked at Ryona. "Had angel wings before! And those attacks of her are clearly bullet of lights!"

"Ah the angel wings are fake one of course, I bought it online." Ryona answered cheerfully.

Such simple answer. I felt stupid for thinking about it.

"And about the lights attack, let's just say that it's a trade secret."

"Trade secret?" What does she mean by that?

"Gamigin is a family that excels in their knowledge and invention." Buchou informed me. "They aren't blessed with unique demonic power like Bael's [Power of Destruction] or Sitri's [Aqua Magic], but the Gamigin's family member has their intelligence as their main qualities."

"Simply put, they are a group of inventors and researchers." Kaichou explained in a simple way. "And to be honest some of their invention could be as troublesome as [Sacred Gear]"

I can only nod in awe. So those light based attack is a product of their research? Well, looking at Lelouch-san, it isn't hard to imagine him as a scientist.

Lelouch-san smiled wryly.

"Now, now, I appreciate that you think so highly of my family, but can we go straight to our business?" His face turns serious.

"You called me to help you defeat Raizer, the third son of Phenex family." He looked at Buchou. "Isn't that right Miss Gremory?"

Buchou nodded with a bitter expression.

"Yes. I hate to admit it, but I need your help" Buchou crossed her arms." Help me win against Raizer, Lelouch."

To win against Raizer… we need his help? But it's not possible for him to fight with us in the [Rating Game] right? So how can he help us? Don't tell me he is going to sabotage Raizer!

Noticing my confusion, Akeno-san whispered to me.

"While it is impossible to give assistance directly, becoming something like an advisor of sorts is not forbidden."

"I understand, but how can he help us with that?"

"I am not sure myself. Truth to be told, while some of his invention might be useful, I don't see how it could give us much help in the matter."

Akeno-san cupped her chin seemingly thinking about something.

"Unless…"

With Akeno-san currently deep in thought, I divert my attention back at Buchou, Kaichou and Lelouch-san who were discussing about something.

"You are asking quite a big favor, Miss Gremory." Lelouch-san sighed and took a sip of tea that Akeno-san prepared beforehand.

"Winning against a Phenex is not an easy job. You are well aware of that fact, no?"

Buchou gritted her teeth and closed her eyes.

"Is it impossible for me to win?" She asked with a sad face. "Answer me, Lelouch."

Buchou… She really is concerned about the upcoming battle, isn't she?

I clenched my fist. If I was stronger, then something like this wouldn't be a problem.

Lelouch-san went quiet and continues to sip his tea for a while. Putting the empty tea cup at the table, he looks back at Buchou.

"Honestly, no."

Buchou perked up at his answer. Hopes coming back to her eyes, Buchou stood straighter and stared at Lelouch-san.

"Do you really think so?"

"It's close to zero, but you do have some chance."

He shrugged and started to drink the new cup of tea brought by Shirone-chan. He looked pretty nonchalant about this matter. Well I can't really blame him since he is an outsider. Our problem is not his after all.

"It will take some efforts to make it come true though." He added with a smirk.

"How?" Buchou asked instantly.

Lelouch-san sighed and stared at Kaichou with a tired expression.

"Haven't you told her about the terms of my contract?" He asked with a bored tone.

Kaichou adjusted her glasses and speaks

"I thought that it will be better if you explained it yourself."

Lelouch-san pinches the bridge of his nose with an annoyed face.

"Fine, if Miss Gremory refused to abide by my contract then I will ask for compensation for using my time coming down here, Sona."

"I know. I'll do something for you if Rias doesn't accept your terms."

Seemingly satisfied with Kaichou's answer, Lelouch-san turned back to address Buchou.

"Miss Gremory, do you know what kind of assistance I will be providing for you?"

Buchou nodded.

"Tactics."

Tactics, does she mean strategy? So Lelouch-san will act as our strategist… but how could that be more useful than his inventions? I mean, isn't fire power pretty useful for our current situation?

"Then, I take that Sona has tell you about me, Miss Gremory?"

Buchou nodded hesitantly.

"To be honest, I can't believe most of the thing she said was true." Buchou said awkwardly, maybe she is afraid that she might offend Lelouch-san. "Your exploits are a bit unbelievable."

"Unbelievable, huh?" Lelouch-san smiled in a knowing way, as if he already had a number of people saying the same thing.

"Well, I won't say anything to change your opinion about that." He remarked in a light tone. "But if you want to have me helped you then you have to trust me fully."

"Of course, I intend to do just that, but there is something that we have to clear first."

Buchou said to Lelouch-san with a dangerous edge in her tone. She glared at both Ryouna-san and Shirone-chan.

"Can you tell me the reason for your servant ambushing mine?"

Ah! I almost forget! If those guys are fellow devils then why do they attack me, Asia and Kiba!? They appeared out of nowhere and attacked us without saying anything! They supposed to help us win, right? The only thing that they did was giving me additional injuries!

"Of course." Lelouch-san said instantly.

"It was a simple test of strength and ability."

Test of strength? And ability? How can you treat a battle involving a trigger happy bimbo as a test!? There must be something wrong with him!

"How can you call something like ambush a test, Lelouch? The only way I see it is an unfair battle with your servant holding all the advantages. If you want to test my servant's ability then normally, you should just ask for a spar."

"That's right! I thought I was going to die while fighting Ryouna-san!"

"Well, that's the point."

"Eh?"

"Hyoudou Issei, did you hold back during your fight against Ryouna?"

"Huh? W-well of course not…"

There's no way I could go easy on Ryouna-san who was clearly aiming for my vital. If I hold back, then I would be knocked out much sooner.

"The same question goes for you Kiba Yuuto, did you hold back against Shirone?"

Kiba shook his head, his usual smile still not present.

"At first I was, but I gradually become more serious."

I can't blame him for holding back. Shirone-chan is only a little girl. Even if she is hostile at you, you would never expect her to be a threat. But after seeing Kiba's current condition, I can never think of her as harmless little girl anymore.

Seemingly satisfied with Kiba's answer, Lelouch-san nodded and turned to Asia.

"Asia Argento, did you do your best to heal Hyoudou Issei wound?"

"O-of course! If I failed to heal him then he would really be in danger! I don't want to lose Issei-san…"

Yes, Asia was pretty helpful during the battle. She instantly healed any wounds that I got. Though she only healed me when Ryona-san let up her assault on me.

"And? What is your point, Lelouch?"

"You still don't understand, Miss Gremory?

"It was fully my intention to create a situation where your servants have no choice but to fight with their life at stake."

"Or making them believes it to be like that at the very least." He added with a smile.

So basically, Lelouch-san implied that both Ryona-san and Shirone-chan never seriously tried to kill us. Well, they are a fellow devil. There's no way they will harm us to the point of giving mortal wounds.

"For what reason?"

"People show their true abilities when they fight for their life." Lelouch-san stated confidently.

"While sparing is a lot more normal and safer, it could not give you an accurate data. When they feel safe, people tend to let their guard down and hold their self-back, don't you agree?" He looked at both Buchou and Kaichou who nodded slowly. "And there, you have the reason."

"Still, Lelouch." Kaichou interject. "What will you do if the wounds your servant inflicts affect Rias' performances during the real [Rating Game]?"

Lelouch-san just shrugged

"I already order both of my servants explicitly not to give serious wounds or crippling injuries and to prolong the fight intentionally. In the end, no one is wounded so I think it's not a big problem at all."

He said those things without a shred of guiltiness. I think I understand what kind of person Lelouch-san is.

He only cares about the result. I can't say that it's a bad thing, but it's not a good thing either.

Hearing Lelouch-san explanation, Buchou and the other have no choice but to accept Lelouch-san action.

"So with that matter out of the way, should we get down to the real problem?"

With a burst of light, a parchment appears on the table.

It's not a normal paper, of that I'm sure.

"My term of contract is simple," Lelouch-san open the parchment, showing words and small scribbling written with blackish-red ink.

It's some kind of contract parchment by the looks of it. The same type that we use to make contract with human. But somehow, it looks a bit different somehow. The dim purple glow coming from the paper unnerves me. It gives me an impression of… binding. That's the closest word that I could describe it with.

"Leave the tactic and decision making to me." Lelouch-san said as Buchou read the parchment "During the real [Rating Game], I need you to follow my order without question. If you do so then I guarantee your victory, if you don't then I'm off and the responsibility is all yours."

"Easy to understand, right?" He finishes with a smirk.

Buchou looks up from the parchment and frown. She stares at Lelouch-san as if looking for sign of deceit. Lelouch-san meets her eyes fearlessly without any sign of nervousness.

After a moment, Buchou sighs and re-read the parchment once more. She even shows it to Kaichou and Akeno-san, who are reading it with a serious look.

"How about the payment?" Kaichou asks after finish reading the term of contract.

Ah, of course. Obviously, Lelouch-san won't be helping us for free. He probably expects some kind of payment for it. Devils are a greedy creature after all, although I can say the same for myself.

"Normally, I would charge for gold or territory for this kind of job, but considering Miss Gremory age, I don't think that it is possible." He replied.

"That's why I will wait until you are of legal age for the gold, for now… A favor should do."

A favor? Wait! What does he intend to do with that favor!? Don't tell me he will use that favor to command Buchou, Asia and Akeno-san to-

No, looking at Lelouch-san who doesn't give any reaction to his own servant, I doubt that something like that will happen. That's one less thing to worry about I guess.

"So," Lelouch-san smiled at Buchou and us again. "Will you accept the contract?"

Buchou stay silent for a while, her eyes flickering between the parchment, Lelouch-san and us, her peerage.

Finally, she takes a deep breath and address Lelouch-san once more.

"Can you really lead me to victory, Lelouch?" She slowly question Lelouch-san, a sense of desperation lying in her voice. "The miracle needed to defeat Raizer; can you make it come true?"

Buchou… I gritted my teeth and tighten my fist so hard that I won't be surprised if blood came out from them.

Just because of my weakness… You have to make such a sad expression. I-

I want to become stronger. In ten days, I will become strong enough to protect Buchou!

[**So you really desire power…**]

Huh!? Wha-!? Whose voice is that? I glance around, but the other doesn't seem to notice that voice.

Am I imagining things?

Shaking off my confusion, I return my focus back on the exchange between Buchou and Lelouch-san just in time to hear Lelouch-san respond.

"Yes, I can." He declared boldly.

I can't sense any doubt from him. But somehow, I understand that his confidence isn't based on nothing.

"If you need a miracle to win against Phenex, then I will provide you with one."

Hearing that, Buchou rises from her seat and walk toward Lelouch-san.

"I-"

She places the parchment on his hand and looks straight at his eyes.

"Accept."

With that one word, the parchment of contract lit with a violet flame.

DxD

**_Author notes:_**

**_Merry Christmas! (Even if it's a bit late….) and Happy New Year (Even if it's quite early)_**

**_This is one of the stories that I worked on after re-watching the second season of Code Geass and watching several videos of Senran Kagura: Shinovi Versus._**

**_And I watch the later one for plot and background stories of the character... Seriously._**

**_I watch it for the PLOT._**

**_Anyway, this is one of the stories that I'll be working on alongside Kings. Worry not, I'm not abandoning Kings, though I won't be updating it or this new story of mine frequently either._**

**_As mentioned above, this story starts right after the first appearance of Raizer._**

**_And as you can see, Koneko, or in this case, Shirone is not in Rias peerage. This will be explained in later chapter. From this, I am pretty sure that you guys can pretty much figure out who the [Bishop] is. For the [Rook], she is a character in Senran Kagura too._**

**_And for the rest of the peerages… It's undecided for now._**

**_As for Ryouna and Ryobi, the both of them are character from Senran Kagura. You will understand why Issei could be fooled by Ryouna, after looking at her character design. And FYI, both of them used up two pieces of [Pawn]._**

**_Well, I guess that's it for the Author Notes._**

**_Please review, PM or email me and tell me what is lacking in my story._**

**_Thank you for reading and bye-bye. (^_^)_**

**_Toraemon Signing off! Merry Christmas Buddies!_**


End file.
